


Не в романтике счастье

by Linden_K



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon | boruto doesn't exist, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: романтичный Учиха Саске – миф или реальность?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Не в романтике счастье

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от 699 главы.  
> Написано на ФБ-2016

— Не может быть! Учиха?! Да ты сбрендил! — воскликнул Киба и хватил кружкой по столу, едва не расплескав остатки пива. Потом вытер губы рукавом и с подозрением уставился на Наруто. — Да не, это какой-то развод.

— Скажи спасибо, что еще не свадьба, — хмуро пробормотал Наруто и, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Кибы, поздравил себя с очередным удачным каминг-аутом.

Они поймали на себе несколько любопытных взглядов. По пятницам народу в «Силе юности» было битком, но даже в несмолкаемом гаме и звяканье кружек никто не гарантировал приватной беседы.

— Погоди, хочешь сказать, у вас с ним того? Л-любовь?

— Представь себе. Большая и чистая.

Киба потянулся за второй кружкой, сделал глубокий вдох и залпом выхлебал половину.

— Учиха и любовь — две вещи несовместные. Ладно, допустим, вы с ним э-э-э… новые Изумо и Котецу Конохи. Но я ни за что не поверю, что такой му… — Киба запнулся, заметив, как глаза Наруто угрожающе сузились (говорить плохо об Учихе он не позволял никому, даже близким друзьям), — такой мужественный шиноби, — продолжил Киба, тщательно подбирая слова, — способен на романтические чувства.

— Сам ты мужественный шиноби, — отрезал Наруто. — А Саске хороший.

Рядом с противным звуком отодвинули стул.

— Уже обсуждаете моральный облик Саске-куна? — послышался голос Сая. Он подсел к Наруто и с пониманием посмотрел на опустошенные кружки. — Я так сильно опоздал?

— Нет, ты как раз вовремя! — обрадовался Киба. — Мы тут говорили о любви. — Он перегнулся через стол и, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Саем, громким шепотом произнес: — Наруто утверждает, что встречается с Учихой.

Сай помолчал, с серьезным видом переваривая новость.

— Тебя это удивляет?

— Меня это бесит! — взвился Киба. — Как такое может быть?

— Так же, как и Гаара с Мизукаге, Сакура с Какаши, Ли с Гаем, Изумо с Котецу… Продолжать? — вежливо осведомился Сай.

Киба сделал жалобные глаза и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Уверен, в глубине души Саске-кун неплохой.

— Вот! — назидательно сказал Наруто.

— И, хотя с виду он кажется холодным и высокомерным мудаком, на самом деле у него чувствительная и ранимая натура. А за его отчужденностью скрываются детские страхи и закомплексованность.

Наверное, Сай мог бы поделиться и более глубокими изысканиями на эту тему, если бы Наруто не проявил бдительность.

— А ну заткнись! — потребовал он. — Я сказал, Саске хороший. И точка.

— И добрый, — покивал Киба.

— Да.

— И романтичный.

— И романтичный! — с вызовом повторил Наруто прежде, чем успел осознать, что его разводят.

Киба, казалось, только того и ждал. Он выскочил из-за стола и протянул вперед руку с растопыренными пальцами.

— Спорим?!

Наруто с недоверием покосился на руку. Ну, допустим, доброта Саске не подвергалась сомнению: чтобы вывести его на чистую воду, достаточно дать ему в руки кота. С живностью у него отношения складывались куда лучше, чем с людьми. Но при чем тут романтика?

— Не стану я спорить, — ответил он.

— Ага! Значит, ты отказываешься от своих слов?

— Наруто никогда не отказывается от своих слов, — веско заметил Сай. — Потому что это его путь ниндзя.

Наруто почувствовал легкий укол совести, но тут же вспомнил о предмете спора.

— Погодите, погодите! — Он замахал руками, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Да, я никогда не отказываюсь от своих слов, но это не тот случай! Я вообще не то имел в виду и не собираюсь никому ничего доказывать!

— Отказываться от слов своих есть удел слабаков, — отчетливо проговорил Шино, сидевший за соседним столом. И обернулся. Из-за солнцезащитных очков, которые он не снимал даже в темноте, складывалось впечатление, будто у него вместо глаз черные дыры. — Но ты, Наруто, не слабак, насколько помню я.

Дискутировать еще и с Шино, у которого голова забита тараканами в самом буквальном смысле, Наруто вообще не улыбалось. Он откинулся на спинку стула, взъерошил волосы и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно, хрен с вами. Говорите свои условия.

Саске пришел в «Силу юности» под закрытие. Наруто призывно помахал ему, едва завидев в дверях, но тот, как всегда, сразу свернул к стойке и прилепился к ней спиной, буравя мрачным взглядом всю компанию.

Пока остальные пытались прийти к общему мнению по поводу условий спора, Наруто нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по столу.

— Слушайте, давайте быстрее, меня Саске ждет. Мы уже решили, что он должен совершить один романтичный поступок. Как ты сказал, Сай? В общепринятом смысле?

— Все верно, — подтвердил Сай. — Покупку рамена нельзя расценивать в качестве романтичного поступка, а исполнение серенады под окном — можно.

— Черт с вами, — отмахнулся Наруто. — Идет.

— Эй, постойте! — спохватился Киба. — А как мы проверим, что Саске выполнил наше условие?

— Никак не проверите. Вот выполнит, и я скажу.

— Ну уж нет! Я хочу лично убедиться, что все без обмана! — не унимался Киба.

— Пожалуйста, говорите тише, — осадил их Сай. — Мы же договорились, что Саске не должен ничего заподозрить. Нам придется поверить Наруто на слово.

— Нет, — вмешался Шино, о существовании которого все уже благополучно забыли. Он остался сидеть за отдельным столом и все это время внимательно следил за разговором, не поворачиваясь и гипнотизируя черными дырами полупустую кружку пива. — Жуки мои проследят за исполнением обязательств, данных вам.

Наруто брезгливо передернул плечами, представив, как квартира наводняется жуками, тараканами, мухами или что там еще у Шино в арсенале, и посмотрел на скучающего у стойки Саске.

— Только давай не больше одного жука в моем доме, — предостерег он, выбираясь из-за стола. — И настрой его так, чтобы не лез к нам по ночам.

*******

Саске сложно было назвать романтичным, особенно в общепринятом смысле. Нет, правда. Если не брать в расчет редкие подношения в виде рамена из Ичираку, ждать от него романтичных поступков — пустая трата времени.

Единственный выход — настроить его на романтический лад самому, думал Наруто.

Вернувшись домой, он в первую очередь внимательно осмотрел квартиру. Никаких ползучих гадов в зоне видимости не обнаружилось. Саске сразу засел за отчеты. Пусть официально они все еще жили по отдельности, почти все свободное от миссий время проводили вместе. Исключения составляли только редкие пятничные вечера, когда Наруто с друзьями собирались в «Силе юности» выпить пива. Саске подобные посиделки не жаловал. Чаще всего он дожидался Наруто дома, но иногда, как сегодня, приходил, чтобы попасти у дверей.

— Саске-э-э, — развалившись на кровати, позвал Наруто. — А как ты думаешь, в наших отношениях есть романтика?

Он решил, что формулировка достаточно нейтральна. Ненавязчива. Саске ничего не заподозрит.

Саске поднял голову и выразительно выгнул бровь. Очевидно, вопрос требовал пояснения.

— Ну, это когда, знаешь, люди встречаются, делают друг другу всякое приятное.

Бровь Саске поползла выше, а взгляд стал заинтересованным.

— Странно, что ты об этом спрашиваешь, — сказал он. — По-моему, я всегда делаю тебе достаточно приятно. По крайней мере, жалоб не поступало.

Наруто густо покраснел, вскочил с кровати и принялся расхаживать по комнате.

— Да я не о том!

— А о чем? — участливым тоном поинтересовался Саске, как будто разговаривал с душевнобольным.

Наруто почесал в затылке. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он совсем уж не разбирался в предмете, но сейчас в голову почему-то лезли одни пресловутые цветы и конфеты. И еще серенада под окном, о которой упомянул Сай, но инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал выбрать наименьшее из зол.

— Например, девушкам в таких случаях дарят конфеты и цветы.

— Но ты не девушка, — возразил Саске. — К тому же ты не ешь конфеты. Да и цветы, насколько мне известно, тоже.

— Ладно, забудь! — Наруто замахал руками. — Дурацкий пример, дурацкий разговор! Я вообще не понимаю, кому это нужно? Сакура вон все уши мне прожужжала, что их с Какаши отношения без романтики загнутся. И что? Год прошел, а они все еще вместе. Лажа какая-то!

— Подожди — перебил Саске. — Повтори, что там сказала Сакура?

Наруто подозрительно прищурился.

— Что их с Какаши отношения загнутся?

— Без романтики, — веско добавил Саске. — Ты тоже так считаешь?

— Я считаю, что если Сакура огреет Какаши по башке разок-другой с той же силой, что и меня, то цветы уже понадобятся ему.

Саске нагнулся и порылся в нижнем ящике стола. Где-то у самой дальней стеночки стыдливо прятался один из бессмертных романов Джирайи. Между прочим, именно с этим чтивом Наруто однажды застукал непогрешимого Саске в ванной. Правда, следов преступления не обнаружилось, но оно и понятно — Учихи следов не оставляют.

— Зачем? — пробормотал Наруто.

— В аннотации сказано, что это эротический роман. Роман и романтика, улавливаешь связь?

Наруто неуверенно кивнул. Возразить нечего, логика у Саске просто железная.

— Будем искать доказательства здесь. Ты, кажется, не уверен в надежности наших отношений.

— Да нет же! — воскликнул Наруто. — Все как раз наоборот! У нас и без романтики все прекрасно!

Но было поздно. В глазах Саске уже разгорался огонек азарта. Он переместился на кровать и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая присоединиться.

— Давай по порядку, — обстоятельно начал он, пролистав несколько страниц. — Что тут у нас? Хн. Конная прогулка. Была.

— Не помню.

— Еще бы. Два года назад, миссия международного класса по сопровождению торгового каравана. Ты перепутал воду с саке, и нам с Саем пришлось примотать тебя к лошади веревками, чтобы ты не вывалился из седла.

Наруто набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и приготовился возмущаться, но Саске даже не глядя, хорошо отработанным движением зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Секс у костра был, — объявил он, листая дальше, — секс под дождем был. Секса на шелковых простынях не было, но мы компенсировали на секретных свитках. Я считаю, это три из трех. Есть возражения?

— Есть! — выпалил Наруто, отрывая руку ото рта. — Это не имеет никакого отношения к романтике!

— Как это не имеет? — Саске сунул ему под нос книгу и показал пальцем. — Что тут написано? Правильно, ро-ман.

Несмотря на всю безнадежность ситуации, упомянутые сцены всколыхнули в Наруто приятные воспоминания. Особенно их последний подвиг — на свитках. Одна из тех сексуальных фантазий, которые начинались со слов: «а давай представим, что я уже стал Хокаге, и мы…». Они раскатали по полу все свитки, какие нашли в квартире, и уничтожили их самым изощренным образом. Часть из них Наруто разодрал в клочья, стоя на коленях, пока Саске засаживал ему сзади; другие расползлись уже под Саске, когда они поменялись местами. После свитков на его бледной спине остались черные, похожие на татуировки, разводы из смеси чернил и пота. На вкус они оказались так себе, но Наруто нравилось водить по ним пальцем и наблюдать, как Саске изредка вздрагивает.

Должно быть, Саске вспомнил о том же или почти о том же. Он обернулся и вперился в Наруто помутневшим взглядом, а в следующую секунду уже опрокинул на кровать, подминая под себя и увлекая в жадный поцелуй. Наруто одобрительно сжал его бедра коленями и застонал.

Справа, у изголовья, промелькнуло что-то черное. Если бы Наруто закрыл глаза хотя бы на мгновение раньше, то ничего бы и не заметил. Но чутье шиноби заставило его присмотреться внимательнее.

На кровати сидела огромная черная муха. Ее большие фасеточные глаза взирали на него с любопытством и укоризной. Она быстро перебирала передними конечностями, словно потирала в предвкушении лапки, что могло означать только одно: Шино не дремлет.

Такая откровенная наглость возмутила Наруто до глубины души. Как будто непонятно, чем они тут собирались заняться?!

— Кыш! — сказал он, как раз в тот момент, когда Саске провел ладонью у него между ног.

— Это ты мне? — спросил он.

— Нет! То есть да. В какой-то степени.

Внятного объяснения все равно бы не получилось. Наруто заерзал, доставая из-под спины книгу. Игривое настроение стремительно улетучилось, и его охватила жуткая тоска. Для того, чтобы отказать Саске, требовалась феноменальная выдержка. Даже если действуешь исключительно в его интересах. Но в данный момент он чувствовал себя скорее идиотом, чем героем.

— Не понял. — На лице Саске отразилось неподдельное изумление. — По-моему, мы еще не закончили.

— Чертов Шино, — в сердцах прошипел Наруто, наблюдая за ползущей по кровати мухой.

— Не уходи от темы.

Судя по тону, такой расклад Саске совсем не устраивал. Он все еще не оставлял надежды сломить внезапное сопротивление и восстановить привычный контроль над ситуацией, поэтому схватил Наруто за руки и намертво прижал к кровати.

— Саске, послушай, я вспомнил об очень-очень важном и неотложном деле. Выпусти меня.

— А у меня стоит, хоть гвозди забивай. Что ты предлагаешь с этим делать?

Саске положил руку Наруто на свой член, который разве что не пылал в штанах — такой он был горячий.

— Я все сделаю, — взмолился Наруто, сам не веря, что отказывается от секса из-за мухи. — Только сначала мне надо в туалет!

С таким аргументом Саске спорить не решился и позволил Наруто запереться в туалете на целых полтора часа. За это время шпионившая за ними муха исчезла, однако вместе с ней исчезло и желание у Саске. И на сей раз он до глубокой ночи трахался исключительно с отчетами.

*******

«Ты все сделал неправильно, — объяснила Сакура не следующий день, когда Наруто имел неосторожность рассказать ей про испорченный вечер. — О романтике не говорят, ее создают. Устрой ему романтический ужин, создай атмосферу, зажги свечи, благовония. Вот увидишь, Саске сам к тебе потянется».

— Вот черт! — тихо выругался Наруто и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — А свечи-то я забыл!

Он стоял в двух шагах от дома, навьюченный пакетами с едой, в одном из которых весело булькало саке. Саске должен был прийти через час. Времени оставалось катастрофически мало, учитывая грандиозные планы по фигурной нарезке помидоров — в форме учишьего веера.

— Отправлю клона, — сказал Наруто, складывая печать. — Хотя нет, что это я? Отправлю Саске!

Вместо клона перед ним возникла почтовая жаба. Наруто окинул ее придирчивым взглядом. Он довольно часто использовал таких для тайной переписки с Саске во время миссий, и иногда попадались откровенно тупые экземпляры, но эта, кажется, внушала доверие.

— Передай Саске, что мне нужны свечи, — медленно продиктовал он. — Пусть купит свечи. Поняла?

Жаба одобрительно квакнула и поскакала по пыльной дорожке в сторону тренировочных полигонов.

Саске задержался на полчаса. Наруто успел не только фигурно нарезать помидоры, но и приделать к ним ножки из яиц и празднично разложить на тарелке. По квартире разносились терпкие запахи лапши и благовоний: он не стал жадничать и зажег для верности сразу три палочки. Не хватало только свечей.

— Привет, — поздоровался Наруто, заглянув в комнату.

Пыльный плащ уже висел на стуле, вслед за ним отправилась и пропахшая трудовым потом рубашка. Саске выглядел немного уставшим и напряженным. Тренировки с генинами с непривычки отъедали у него уйму душевных сил, но зато как у него горели глаза, когда он рассказывал об их успехах! Ни дать ни взять прирожденный сенсей.

— Привет, — ответил Саске. Схватил Наруто за руку, устроившись на кровати, и усадил к себе на колени.

— Ты принес, что я просил?

Саске проигнорировал вопрос и как ни в чем не бывало принялся не спеша развязывать на Наруто фартук. Оставив несколько коротких поцелуев на подбородке и шее, оттянул ворот футболки и провел языком по обнажившимся ключицам.

— Саске-э-э? Как слышишь меня, прием.

— Слышу нормально. Тебе приспичило, что ли?

Он отбросил фартук в сторону и задрал футболку, чтобы не мешала. На какой «прием» он сейчас точно был настроен — так это на прием своего члена задницей Наруто. Пальцы очертили проступающие под кожей мышцы, щекотно прошлись по напряженному животу. Саске обвел языком сосок и сжал губами, увлеченно посасывая. Наруто в ответ тихо ахнул и запрокинул голову, хватая его за волосы.

— Не увлекайся.

— Не мешай.

— Свечи… — прерывисто выдохнул Наруто, — принес?

Саске, занятый уже вторым соском, нахмурился и отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.

— Да что ты заладил, а? Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь тебя трахнуть.

Прямота Саске подкупала. От его тона Наруто обдало жаром, тело послушно откликнулось тянущим ощущением внизу живота, и член призывно дернулся в штанах, требуя реванша после вчерашнего.

«Взззз!» — подбодрила его муха, спикировавшая с потолка на прикроватную тумбочку.

Наруто издал разочарованный стон. В восемь вечера совесть у Шино спала непробудным сном. Да и черт бы с ним, кого вообще заботит, с кем и чем занимается будущий Хокаге в личное время? Если на то пошло, они не единожды уединялись и в медкабинете, и в архивах, где наверняка не обошлось без свидетелей. Разница лишь в том, что тогда Саске знал, на что шел, а сейчас его частная жизнь угрожала стать достоянием общественности. Да еще и какой! Кибы, Сая и Шино. Нет, секса на глазах у мухи никак нельзя было допустить.

Саске тем временем покачал головой и вернулся к облизыванию сосков. Футболка отправилась на пол вслед за фартуком, туда же, судя по всему, вскоре должны были улететь и штаны. Наруто перехватил руку Саске, когда та уже настойчиво поглаживала его между ног, и решительно отвел в сторону. Член тут же протестующе заныл.

— Давай попозже? — Непринужденная улыбка давалась Наруто все труднее. — Я тебе ужин приготовил. Ты ведь проголодался?

Саске остановился, приподнял его лицо за подбородок и пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Может, ты уже, наконец, заткнешься, и мы займемся делом?

— Между прочим, ты так и не ответил мне про свечи.

— Я тебе сейчас их собственноручно в задницу вставлю, — с чувством пообещал Саске и ни разу не нежно укусил Наруто в плечо.

— Ай! Ну, хватит уже! — вскинулся тот и уперся в грудь руками. — Я же сказал, потом!

Он уже понял, что с Саске творилось неладное. Таким твердолобым тот становился только в одном случае — когда хотел что-то доказать. Но что и кому? В сексе между ними, как и в драке, всегда царили гармония и полное взаимопонимание. Разумеется, при условии отсутствия шпионящих мух.

Саске зло засопел и убрал руки. От него одуряюще веяло желанием и сексом. Наруто понемногу втягивал разогретый запах через ноздри, старательно избегая опасной концентрации, от которой обычно отключалась голова. Хотелось трахаться, но еще больше хотелось закончить этот дурацкий спор, избавиться от вездесущих тараканов Шино и потрахаться спокойно.

«Пожалуйста, можно я сдамся?», — мысленно простонал Наруто, когда Саске с вызовом во взгляде опустил руку и прошелся напряженной ладонью по своему члену.

Романтика становилась все более невыносимой. Наруто начинал ненавидеть ее всеми фибрами души, особенно за то, что теперь творилось у него на глазах и чему он никак не мог помешать. Хотя бы потому, что это доставляло удовольствие.

Саске расстегнул ширинку и вытащил член из трусов. Лоснящаяся головка слабо блестела на свету — гладкая, упругая, налитая кровью. Наруто невольно облизнул губы и немедленно пожелал, чтобы член Саске оказался у него во рту, а потом и в заднице. Уж он-то знал, как грамотно избавляться от рукоблудия.

Сглотнув скопившуюся слюну, Наруто с усилием отвернулся.

«Муха, понимаешь, Саске, муха! — мысленно послал он сигнал. — Спрячь свое хозяйство до лучших времен, и я обещаю, что сделаю все, как ты любишь!»

Неизвестно, внял ли Саске телепатическому сигналу или просто потерял интерес к одностороннему процессу — он вдруг поднялся с кровати, бесцеремонно сбросив с коленей Наруто, и тот, не ожидая такой подлости, с глухим стуком шмякнулся на пол.

— Козел, — удивленно пробормотал Наруто, потирая ушибленный зад.

— Болван, — раздраженно отозвался Саске. Не без труда застегнул топорщившиеся штаны и отправился в ванную.

Унизительному самоудовлетворению он, как всегда, предпочитал ледяной душ.

Когда Наруто обрел достаточно душевного спокойствия для встречи с не в меру озабоченным Саске, тот уже сидел на кухне, флегматично грыз крекер и возил треснувшей чашкой по столу. Помидоры на красивом блюде так и остались нетронутыми.

— Это тебе, — сказал он, кивнув на лежащий на столе сверток.

Наруто без особого энтузиазма развернул коричневую бумагу и уставился на содержимое округлившимися от удивления глазами.

— Что это?

— Свечи. Как ты и просил.

— Я не просил свечи от геморроя! — заголосил Наруто. — Я просил нормальные, для ужина!

— Откуда мне знать, что ты там имел в виду. У тебя второй день как будто шило в жопе. Я решил, что у тебя геморрой.

— Ну, знаешь! — Наруто почувствовал, как все его существо трепещет от негодования. — Ты… ни хрена не романтичный!

— Ах, вот как ты теперь заговорил! — вскинулся Саске. — Еще вчера кто-то орал, что вообще не понимает, кому нужна вся эта ересь! А сам как трепетная куноичи. Пальцем его без букета не тронь!

— Это я-то трепетная куноичи?! — воскликнул Наруто. — Да я вообще самый мужественный шиноби, ясно тебе?!

Спорное заявление разозлило Саске только сильнее.

— Ладно! — не выдержал он. Вскочил со стула и гневно сверкнул глазами. — Романтики ему захотелось. Да подавись ты!

Он быстро метнулся из кухни и, вернувшись спустя полминуты в полном обмундировании, швырнул в Наруто сандалии.

— Обувайся. Живо!

  
Над покатой крышей, покрытой красной черепицей, нависало вечернее небо — с темно-розовой каймой на западе и густой синевой на востоке, где уже проклюнулись первые звезды и теперь множились с каждой минутой. Это напомнило Наруто стоянки во времена первых миссий — когда в теплые летние ночи они всей седьмой командой спали прямо под открытым небом. На то, чтобы считать звезды, у него никогда не хватало терпения, но если удавалось заметить падующую звезду, он непременно что-нибудь загадывал. Чаще всего какую-то несбыточную ерунду вроде уделать Саске на тренировке или героически спасти Сакуру из лап врага, чтобы опять-таки уделать Саске.

Прохладный ветер подул сильнее, убивая иллюзию уютного потрескивания костра и веющего от него тепла, но Саске исправил ситуацию: обнял Наруто со спины и укрыл своим плащом.

— Доволен? — тихо спросил он, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием.

— Не то слово! — громко прошептал Наруто. — Почему мы раньше сюда не поднимались?

— Не было острой необходимости, — в тон ему отозвался Саске, сильнее прижимаясь бедрами. — Теперь-то мы можем пойти в кровать?

Наруто обернулся и недоверчиво посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Хочешь сказать, это все? По-твоему, затащить меня на крышу, а потом трахнуть — это и есть романтика?

— Ничего не знаю, в романах Джирайи работало, — невозмутимо ответил Саске. — Смотри: вот крыша, вот небо, вот звезды, ты, я. Чего тебе не хватает?

Мухи в свидетели мне не хватает, — с тоской подумал Наруто. Та, скорее всего, уже висела на потолке лапками кверху и видела десятый сон, наплевав на старания Саске.

— Ты какой-то не такой, — вместо этого сказал Наруто. — В последние дни у тебя на уме один секс.

— А у тебя цветы с конфетами, — парировал Саске. — Поговорим о наших проблемах?

Наруто задумчиво пожевал губу, тяжело вздохнул и развернулся лицом к лицу.

— Я поспорил с Кибой и Саем, что ты можешь быть романтичным, — на одном дыхании выпалил он. — На самом деле, я вообще не собирался спорить, оно как-то само получилось, и мне уже страшно осточертела эта тема. Я без понятия, на какие ухищрения идет Сакура, чтобы не развалить отношения с Какаши, лично мне хватает того, что ты иногда покупаешь мне рамен в Ичираку и встречаешь с миссий. Кое-кто не считает это романтикой в общепринятом смысле, но мне все равно. Меня все устраивает!

Саске выслушал признание с мрачным видом, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.

— Я знаю про спор, — помолчав, сказал он.

Наруто раскрыл рот, перебирая в памяти воспоминания о пятничном вечере в «Силе юности». Ни малейшей возможности подслушать разговор у Саске не было, только если его посвятил какой-нибудь доброжелатель вроде Сая.

— Откуда?!

— Оттуда. Видишь это? — и Саске показал на свой левый глаз. — Читаю по губам на расстоянии.

Ну конечно, он спалил их, пока отирался у стойки!

— Значит, ты и про муху знаешь? — хмуро уточнил Наруто.

— Про какую еще муху?

— Про ту, что Шино подослал за нами шпионить.

Саске посмотрел на Наруто, как на идиота.

— Я ухожу, — объявил он, пряча руки в карманах. — Буду поздно. К ужину не жди. Мусор вынесу завтра.

Не было никаких сомнений, что на этот раз Саске решил действовать ему назло.

— Какая же все-таки лажа вся эта романтика, — пробормотал Наруто себе под нос, когда Саске скрылся из виду, даже ни разу не оглянувшись.

Подтверждение своих слов он нашел дома, где его ждали остывший ужин, заветренные помидоры и шесть бутылок саке, приобретенных по случаю.

  
Саске вернулся через пятнадцать минут — замерзший и надумавшийся на неделю вперед. Разулся и потоптался в коридоре, прислушиваясь к подозрительным голосам, доносившимся с кухни. Судя по всему, вечеринка для неудачников была в самом разгаре.

— Да, — веско сказал Наруто. — Он наверняка ничего не знал про муху. Шино ведь сидел к нему спиной.

— А я что говорю! Не мог он нас подставить! — сказал другой Наруто. — Саске хороший.

— Странно, что только мы это понимаем, — добавил третий и поднял тост: — Давайте за Саске!

Раздался глухой стук глиняных стаканов, а после — громкая возня: клоны выясняли, чья очередь разливать.

— Зря мы согласились на этот спор.

— Не мы, а ты! Сам накосячил, на нас не перекладывай!

— Эй-эй, мы вообще-то одно целое. Так что все ошибки наши общие! И отвечать за них будем вместе!

— Спор про романтику нельзя считать ошибкой. Во-первых, Саске сводил нас на крышу. Во-вторых, обещал вынести мусор.

— В третьих, стал суперактивным, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Разговор все больше напоминал бред сумасшедшего. Саске неслышно прошел к кухне и заинтригованно заглянул внутрь. Там царил полный бардак. Наруто и два его клона уже допивали саке и закусывали веерами из помидоров. На полу живописно валялись пустые бутылки, раскрошенная лапша и свечи от геморроя.

— Кстати, кто-нибудь знает причину? — спросил оригинал.

— Спермотоксикоз, — с уверенностью заявил один клон.

— Вредность, — предположил второй.

— Вот придурки, — беззлобно бросил Саске, на ходу подбирая разорванную упаковку из-под сухой лапши. — Нет у меня никакого спермотоксикоза. Я просто собирался тебе напомнить, что и до твоей романтики у нас все было нормально.

Он остановился перед оригиналом и окинул его долгим сочувственным взглядом.

— Саске! — радостно воскликнул Наруто, подхватываясь на ноги. Клоны исчезли с громкими хлопками, и выпитое на троих саке тут же ударило в голову. Перед глазами поплыло, кухня заходила ходуном. Наруто качнуло в сторону, и он, не устояв, рухнул прямо в крепкие объятия Саске.

— Ты как, в порядке? — поинтересовался тот.

Наруто уверенно кивнул, но тут же зажал рот руками, пытаясь сдержать рвотные позывы.

За дерьмовой романтикой последовала неизбежная расплата, о которой у него, к счастью, сохранились довольно смутные воспоминания.

*******

Наруто проснулся глубоко за полдень, одетый в пижаму и заботливо накрытый одеялом. Голова болела со страшной силой. Он выхлебал четыре стакана воды и подчистил все антипохмельные пилюли от Сакуры, но особого эффекта не почувствовал. Саске дома не было. В этот погожий воскресный день он наверняка гонял своих генинов где-то в районе Леса Смерти для укрепления морального и боевого духа и, возможно, думал.

Думать Саске любил с размахом, вплоть до разрушительных последствий. Оставалось надеяться, что после вчерашнего он ограничится каким-нибудь незначительным изменением Конохского ландшафта, потому что к революции в отношениях Наруто сегодня был, откровенно говоря, не готов.

Он сделал небольшую вылазку на кухню, где смастерил себе пару неаппетитных бутербродов и раздобыл молока. Дальше в его планы входило вернуться в постель и отлежаться до вечера, но в дверь настойчиво постучали.

На пороге обнаружились Сай, Киба и Шино.

— Вы? — без особой радости в голосе встретил их Наруто. — Зачем приперлись?

— Саске-кун сказал, ты заболел, — ответил Сай.

— Ага. Дефицитом романтики, — хохотнул Киба и пихнул плечом стоявшего рядом Шино. Тот жестом заправского фокусника с тихим шорохом извлек из-за спины пакет.

Фирменный пакет с фирменным раменом.

— Мы пришли узнать, как у тебя дела, — резюмировал Сай.

— Надо же, какая забота, — пробурчал Наруто. От божественного аромата рамена к нему уже начинал возвращаться аппетит, а в голове немного прояснилось. — Из-за вас у меня личная жизнь рушится.

Он потоптался в коридоре, раздумывая, впускать или не впускать, и все-таки пропустил в квартиру всех троих.

— Ну как успехи на романтическом поприще? — поинтересовался Киба. — Саске осилил программу минимум?

— Ни слова больше! — воскликнул Наруто, краснея как помидор. — Забудьте об этом споре! Это наше личное с Саске дело, а подсылать к нам мух — вообще не по-товарищески!

Киба с Саем переглянулись.

— О каких мухах речь?

— О мухах Шино, разумеется! Вот! — объявил Наруто, обнаружив безучастную муху под потолком. — Вот она! Забирай.

Шино проследил за рукой, подошел ближе и, задрав голову, посмотрел наверх.

— Ты что-то путаешь. На жуках специализируюсь я. А мухи… — он обернулся, и стекла очков сверкнули на свету, не позволяя усомниться в авторитетности его слов. — Мухи же от залежалого мусора заводятся.

Наруто, раскрыв рот, продолжал таращиться в потолок.

— Но вы же сами… — пробормотал он.

— Да, — перебил его Сай. — Но когда ты ушел, у Кибы начался истерический припадок.

— Ничего подобного! — не согласился Киба. — Я просто выразил свою гражданскую позицию. Не желаю ничего знать о тех непристойностях, которые здесь творятся.

Последние слова он договорил уже не так уверенно, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно в поисках следов этих самых непристойностей.

— И тогда мы решили, что поверим твоему честному слову, — улыбнулся Сай.

— Ибо плох тот товарищ, что не верит на слово товарищу своему, — подытожил Шино.

Наруто подумал, что еще немного, и он расчувствуется. Пора было прекращать этот фарс, распускать друзей, возвращать Саске…

Но в ту самую минуту, когда он уже готовился признать поражение, на улице вдруг запели. Два или три нестройных тонких голоса напевали Волю огня — песню, которую Наруто собирался сделать гимном Конохи, как только сядет в кресло хокаге.

Он выглянул в окно, мучимый смутным предчувствием какой-то очередной подставы. Внизу, выстроившись в шеренгу, стояли трое хорошо знакомых Наруто генинов. Позади них с безучастным видом, сложив руки, возвышался Саске.

— Поверить не могу, — выдохнул Наруто.

— Он заставил своих учеников петь для него серенаду, — высказался Сай.

— Это не серенада! — возмутился Киба. — В ней нет слов любви.

— Есть! — вступился Наруто. — Есть слова любви к деревне. И к Хокаге, то есть ко мне. Вернее к будущему мне.

Он улыбнулся во весь рот и помахал Саске рукой. Тот снисходительно кивнул. Дети все продолжали петь. К третьему куплету голоса зазвучали слаженнее, все больше приближая их к идеалу командной работы, а Наруто — к заслуженной победе.

— Ладно, — признал Киба, закатив глаза. — Засчитано.

— Я же говорил, он хороший, — тихо сказал Наруто, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Саске прочтет по губам. — Что бы ни случилось, он никогда не позволит мне проиграть.


End file.
